Nihon Fanon Wiki:Rules
These are the rules that all users must abide by on this wiki. Punishments for violating the rules are listed below. Rules 1: No Vandalism Vandalism will not be tolerated on this wiki. If you are caught vandalising a page after a last warning, you'll be suspended for a week, then two weeks and so on. 1a: No Pornography As this is a user-friendly wiki, we will NOT tolerate pornographic images on this wiki. Anyone caught posting pornography on this wiki will be suspended indefinitely, regardless of warnings. 2: No Disrespesting Others Disrespecting the opinions of other users is deemed unacceptable, and therefore will not be tolerated on this wiki. If you are caught disrespecting another user's opinion after a last warning, you'll be suspended for a week, then two weeks, and so on. The tenth time you violate this rule, it will result in you getting indefinitely suspended. 2a: No Profanity We politely ask you to censor out any swear words on this wiki (unless you use the '''Mature' template''), as swearing doesn't really look nice on this wiki. We would like to point out that only the words "Hell" and "Damn" will be tolerated. First violation of this rule, after a last warning, will result in a one week ban, and so on. A tenth violation will result in an indefinite ban. 3: No Sockpuppetry or Unacceptable Usernames Sockpuppetry will not be tolerated here under any circumstances, though accounts made for fun are acceptable. Under this rule, we will not tolerate any unacceptable usernames on this wiki (such as those with FAGS, or UTTP, in their names, for example). First violation of this rule means an instant, and indefinite, suspension. This will last until your username has successfully been changed to remove the offending item in your username. 4: No Spamming Unless approved by others within chat, spam (stupid, pointless, and annoying messages) will not be tolerated on this wiki. This will, after a Chat warning, result in a week ban, and so on. An indefinite ban will occur if you violate this rule for a fortieth time. Examples of spam inculde: saying the same thing over and over and posting random pictures in the comments. 5: Administration Please read the Our Admins and Bureaucrats page for further details. You must also meet the same requirements for Chat Moderator, and Rollback. Otherwise, our Admins must follow the following rules: *No promiting others to Admin without OliverWestern's permission *No Blocking other users for no reason *Do not abuse your position as Admin (known as Admin Abuse, or AA for short) *Make sure a user meets the necessary requirements, and that you ask our Founder's permission before choosing whether or not to promote a user to Admin, or Bureaucrat *Treat all users equally, including your friends *You must tolerate Baby Shows. 5a: Other Admin rules *If possible, please do not cause trouble for the users *Please do not make false accusations against users *Please do not edit pictures without the uploaders permission. This also applies to edits, posts, the forums, and so on *Three Admins must approve of editing the likes, dislikes, friends, and enemies of Fictional Characters. *Please do not create articles about missing or deceased children 6: No Cyberbullying Although we will respect your opinion on everything, we will NOT tolerate harrassment or abuse thrown at other users. Bullying another user will be a violation of this rule, and will result in a block, which the length of the ban depends on tbe severity of the incident. 6a: No Discrimination We would like to point out that under the No Cyberbullying rule, we will not tolerate disability discrimination on here under any circumstances. Furthermore, we will not tolerate racial discrimination, nor will we tolerate sexual discrimination. Anyone adding categories or articles that promote discrimination will be suspended indefinitely. 6b: No abusing our Users (and our Admins) Disrespecting Admins, and our Users, or throwing abuse at our Users and Admins, is the one thing that is STRICTLY prohibited on this wiki! Violating this rule will instantly result in a one month suspension, if done after a last warning. 7: No making fun out of other user's projects Making fun out of other projects is not permitted on this wiki. Examples inculde: "This Project is horrible just like the user who created it!", "OH of the project's creator WHYYYYYYYYYYY" (Often used along with the video below), etc. If (after the last warning) it continues, you'll be banned for a certain amount of time depending on the severity of the incident. Oh Spongebob Whyyyyyyy? 7a: No Wonderfun Wonderfun is an offensive series of jokes. First offense: Indefinite ban until you apologise. 8: Creating articles When creating an article, if you do not have a picture of the said character in GoAnimate forme, then please use the NoGoAnimate template, like this: 8a: Baby Show Characters All Fictional Characters are to be writtem in a mature and grown-up manner, or otherwise, the article will be deleted without prior notice. Example of a baby show character page written in a mature way. Example of a baby show character page written in a immature way. 8b: Fictional Likes, Dislikes, Friends and Enemies All edits to the Likes, Dislikes, Friends and Enemies must be approved by at least THREE Admins (Or one, incase the user who did the edit is an admin (But they can't approve the list by themselves, another admin must approve it.), automatically approved if the user is either the founder or a deputy), and must say so in the Edit Summary, or otherwise the section will get deleted. Using one or more of the following things on the likes/dislikes will lead to the likes/dislikes being automatically disapproved: *Baby Shows *Good Users *Bad Users 9: No Fighting among Users Please do not allow any disagreements that you and another user may have spill onto this wiki. Please sort out all disagreements in Chat! Anyone caught fighting on here will be blocked until they can BOTH agree to sort out their differences either on Chat, or The Creation Wiki. 10: Imposters Please do not make any imposters out of users. The only imposters allowed on this wiki are imposters out of Fictional Characters, and Celebrities that have made the headlines for all the wrong reasons. The punishment for this violation depends on the severity of this violation. 11: Political Propaganda This wiki will not tolerate political propaganda under any circumstances. This means that users are banned from promoting political parties, and they are strictly prohibited from talking about, or support, anything associated with Nazi, ISIS, or any terrorists groups on this wiki. The latter is a federal offense! Just one violation of this rule will result in an indefinite suspension! 12: Videos out of Users Videos, out of users isn't allowed as it promotes cyberbullying. 12a: Articles out of Users Unless the "Bad User" template is used, please do not create articles out of users who are currently blocked or globalled, for we will not tolerate cyberbullying. 13: NO Wiki versus Wiki This wiki will not be used for fights amongst founders and owners of other wikis under any circumstances. First offence will result in an indefinite ban. 14: No Changing the Logo or the Ban Period without Permission Only bureaucrats and the founder are allowed to change the logo. An Admin cannot change the length of a user's block time without the blocking Admin's permission! Any logo/ban changes done by a non-bureaucrat may result in an instant logo/ban revert. Doing this 10 times will have an adminship being revoked.